Goodbye Kiss
by icylemonsquash
Summary: When Scorpius kisses Rose on their last day in Hogwarts and just leaves her, Rose is left thoroughly confused. And pissed. - A scorose one shot, alternating between Rose, Albus and Scorpius' POVs. Rated T for language.


**HELLO!**

**Here's a little scorrose one-shot, loosely based on the song 'Goodbye Kiss' by Kasabian. REVIEW GUYS! If you liked it enough to favourite, please please plllllleease review! Reviews grant me happiness unimaginable!**

**Here you go!**

_**Goodbye Kiss**_

_**ROSE**_

'_**Doomed from the start, we met with a goodbye kiss...'**_

Idiot.

The nerve of him!

The coward. 

Stupid Slytherin. 

I buried my face further into my pillow than I thought humanly possible, banging my fist against the springy surface of my mattress - I was never much of a vocalist. 

/|\ 

_"SCORPIUS!" I hollered. "Leave your hair alone and hurry up! We're going to be late!"  
><em>

_I tapped my foot impatiently, turning round to face the door.  
><em>

_Abruptly, two arms encased my waist. As I squealed in surprise, he picked me up as easily as he would a feather, swinging me round.  
><em>

_This was a first.  
><em>

_I chuckled as my feet met the ground. I turned my face toward his lean chest, closer to his face.  
><em>

_"What was that about?" I laughed.  
><em>

_Scorpius shrugged, wrapping his arms tighter around my waist. "Everything's changing," he said quietly, bending over and nuzzling - sort of - my neck.  
><em>

_Merlin save me.  
><em>

_I frowned, wishing he hadn't. He only made things harder with his blatant disregard for personal space. I gently unwrapped his fingers from around my waist.  
><em>

"_It's our last day," I mused, looking around the Heads' –our – common room.  
><em>

_He paused. "I'll... I'll miss you, Rose," he said quietly.  
><em>

_I giggled. "Are those feelings, Scorpius?" I mocked, trying - in vain - to flatten my hair._

_"Don't let it get to you," he warned, smirking.  
><em>

"_Anyway," I said lightly, "the magical community in England isn't that large. We'll still see each other."  
><em>

_"Sure," he drawled, and I easily detected the playfulness in his demeanor was gone.  
><em>

_"Scorpius," I deadpanned, arms akimbo.  
><em>

_When he didn't respond, I reached out to touch his forearm. "Scorpius," I warned. "Don't be like that."  
><em>

_His head snapped round to face mine, and his ever handsome face looked as expressionless as ever. I'd learned to get used to it by now.  
><em>

"_Three years of friendship, and another two of Albus bugging us to have the patience to stay in the same room together aren't going to go to waste just because we're graduating," I said. And another two of me helplessly fancying you, I added bitterly to myself._

_His hand suddenly materialized on my cheek, gently brushing away a stubborn red curl.  
><em>

_I hated it when he got silent like this. I never knew what he was thinking.  
><em>

"_Scorpius?" I questioned uneasily, taken aback by the intensity of his grey-green eyes._

_His lips were on mine in a millisecond, moving harshly like he would never have the chance again. I blinked, trying to focus on his eyelashes - which were way too close to my face, by the way. His arm wound round my back, his other hand tilting my face up to his, his lips moving faster, willing me to respond.  
><em>

_How could I refuse?  
><em>

_I kissed him.  
><em>

_I kissed him until I couldn't think, until my thoughts were nothing but a muddle of embarrassing urges, until I practically memorised the feel of his soft hair on my fingers, until my lips were swollen.  
><em>

_He finally pulled away from me, forehead resting against mine.  
><em>

"_Scorpius," I gasped, short of breath.  
><em>

_His eyes were closed, and he took a deep breath before stepping away from me, his eyelids flying open to reveal intense grey irises. "I can't do this," he said, turning his back to me and grabbing his trunk, pulling it out of the common room.  
><em>

_I watched him leave, never saying a word.  
><em>

_Then again, I wasn't much of a vocalist._

/|\

The idiot. 

Upping and leaving like it was nothing after kissing me. 

Not just kissing. Snogging me fucking senseless. 

'I can't do this'. 

WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? 

"Fuck," I groaned, flopping over on my bed to get some air. I noticed the door was slightly ajar out of the corner of my eye, so I sat upright, taking a better look. I swear if it was Hugo I would –

"Albus," I said, seeing my lanky cousin peeking at me through the open door. 

He pushed my door further open, smiling at me gently. "Feeling better?" he asked, and I knew exactly what he was talking about. He was the only person I trusted enough. Well, other than Scorpius, but look how brilliantly that turned out. 

"Not particularly," I ground out, patting the empty space next to me on my bed, indicating he should sit down. 

"Didn't think so," he said, his smile turning rueful. "You know, from downstairs it sounds like you're strangling a poor cat." 

I rolled my eyes at him, disregarding his comment. I paused. 

"Have you heard anything?" I asked softly, occupying myself with a lock of my hair. 

He shook his head. "You could always go check the Manor," he suggested. 

I glared at him. "That would imply that I want to see him." 

"Don't you?" 

"I," I said decidedly, "am not going to grace you with an answer." 

"You're being stupid," he informed me, very kindly - I may add. 

"Albus," I warned, not liking the look on his face. 

" 'I can't do this,' that's what he said, isn't it?" 

"Yes," I mumbled. 

"Just think about that, would you?" 

"I HAVE!" I cried, getting annoyed. "Merlin Al, it's ALL I've been thinking about!" 

He sighed. 

"Look, Rose. I've known Scorpius a long time. The way he looks at you, the way he talks to you, it's completely different than I've seen him interact with anyone else." 

I mumbled indistinguishably. 

"He loves you, Rose. And you love him too. You both may not know it, but it's obvious as hell to anyone with eyes. Fucking stop moping and get up and do something about it!" 

I blinked. 

"Let me put it in another way. He ran away, Rose. What do you do when people run away?" 

"Chase?" I answered bleakly. 

He looked satisfied. "Yes, chase." 

When I still hadn't moved an inch, he looked genuinely pissed off. 

"Fuck, Rose. Must I do it for you?" Albus said exasperatedly, pulling me off my bed, his hand firmly around my wrist. He pulled me down the stairs, and I didn't really register much of anything until he shoved me toward the fireplace, thrusting the jar of floo powder toward me. 

"Huh?" I asked dumbly as Albus loaded my palm with Floo powder. 

"Get in," he pushed me into the fireplace, and when I stumbled, he deftly stablilzed me with his wrist. 

Bloody quidditch reflexes. 

"Now say 'Malfoy Manor,'" he instructed me, hitting my wrist so the floo powder spilled out of my palm. 

"Malfoy Manor?" I asked detachedly. 

Then the word began spinning around me. 

_**SCORPIUS**_

'_**You go your way and I'll go my way, no words can save us, this lifestyle made us. Run along like I'm supposed to, be the man I ought to.'**_

I sat before the fireplace, my arse beginning to freeze slightly on the cold marble floor. It was always cold in here, no matter the season. 

I pulled my wand out, summoning the daily prophet, unwilling to move. I caught it easily, unfurling the paper. On the cover page, 'WEASLEY DOES IT AGAIN!' was printed in bold and I scanned the article, vaguely registering it was something about Rose's mother passing another anti-discriminative law. 

Rose. 

I groaned, putting my head in my hands. 

That kiss was amazing. 

I shouldn't have left her like that. 

Albus was going to murder me. 

What was I thinking? 

It just wasn't supposed to happen. Me and her, it wasn't supposed to be like that. She was a Weasley – practically wizarding royalty, and I was a Malfoy. The bad guy. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her. 

How could I not, actually? 

She was beautiful, smart and sexy. She had the most adorable blush, where blood would rush to her cheeks and turn her splendidly red. She had the most beautiful freckles I had seen, running across her nose and down her neck, colouring her collarbones - 

Fucking hell. 

Now all I could think of was her, just her, the feel of her in my arms, the way her slender fingers pulled lightly on my hair, her tiny body enclosed in my arms – 

I did the wrong thing. 

I could do it. I could be with her. 

It would be harder, no doubt, but it was possible. 

I had to get to her. 

As I was about the stand up, a loud whirring at the fireplace caught me off guard. 

I glanced up. 

"Rose?" I blurted out, all my composure gone as I took her in, flyaway hair, worn-out sweater, pajama pants and all. 

"Scorpius!" she cried, a blush rising up to colour her cheeks. Then she scowled. "I'm going to kill Al." 

I stood up, discarding the paper as I did. "You really shouldn't." 

"Why not?" she growled. 

"Because we need to talk." 

"OH YEAH, now you want to talk," she exploded abruptly. "You idiot!" she yelled, thwacking me hard on the head. "How could you fucking do that to me?" 

"I'm not defending myself-" 

"AND YOU RUDDY SHOULDN'T BE! Who does that? You - stupid - git - Malfoy!" she punctuated every word with a blow to my chest. 

"Fucking hell, Rose! Let a man speak-" 

"NO!" she screeched, her pitch rising ridiculously. "No! I will not let you speak because you are undeserving of any window of oppurtunity to redeem your sorry arse!" 

"Rosieee," I complained, slouching over and flopping onto the floor. "Just listen-" 

"I'm leaving!" she declared, spinning round, scrunching her face up like she usually did before apparating. 

I couldn't let her leave. 

I quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist. Ignoring me, she spun round. 

Everything went dark as I felt something akin to hook behind my navel pull me in another direction.

_**ALBUS**_

Just as I waved goodbye to Aunt Hermione, arms laden with her muggle-inspired cupcakes, I heard a mighty crashing from upstairs. 

"Dear Merlin!" she cried, a hand on her chest. 

Oh lord. 

What had Rose gotten herself into this time? 

"Just a second," I said quickly lowering the large basket onto the nearest table. I sprinted up the stairs two at a time, barely noticing Aunt Hermione's concerned glance up the stairs. 

"SCORPIUS!" she screamed, and. I quickly darted behing the staircase railing, trying to get out of sight but still manage to catch sight of what was going on. 

I peeked through Rose's blissfully open room door. 

Rose's bright red mane wafted into my field of sight. 

Success! 

"Rose -" 

"You followed me! Why would you follow me?" 

"It's called side-along apparation, Rosie." 

She made a face and Scorpius entered my field of vision, looking distinctly annoyed. 

"Idiot," she grumbled. 

Scorpius' face softened. "Look Rose, I'm sorry." 

Rose's head shot up, her eyes wide. "You're what?" 

I know what she meant. Scorpius never apologised. To anyone. Not Professors, not the headmistress, no one. 

He grimaced. "I'm sorry." 

She blinked. "...eh?" 

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." 

"Of course you shouldn't have! Question is why you did it, you dolt!" 

"I was scared." 

"You were scared?" Rose spluttered, incredulous. 

Scorpius looked sheepish. "Well.. Yeah." 

"What kind of train of thought is that! Why'd you kiss me if you were scared?" 

This time Scorpius looked confused. "What're you talking about?" 

"I asking you why you.. Did what you did." 

"I was talking about leaving!" 

"Huh?" 

I sniggered from my hiding place. 

"I don't regret kissing you, Rose. Never did. Not for one second." He reached out, brushing Rose's hair out of her face. 

This was all very strange, once you thought about it. Me sitting here, watching them…do whatever it was they were doing.

"UGH!" Rose let out a frustrated growl and moved away from Scorpius. "Stop speaking in riddles! Just... Tell me what's happening!" She fell onto her bed, looking tired. 

Rose hated not knowing what was happening. Once, back when I had that crush on someone (Eliza Longbottom) Rose wouldn't stop bothering me about it. She always wanted to know who. 

"O-one minute you're teasing me, the next you practically nuzzle" - _**what now?**_ - "me, then you poke fun at me again, and then you kiss me?"

"Rose I..." 

"Please, Scorpius." 

"I love you." 

Ohoho! 

Rose launched onto him in a heartbeat, pinning him to the ground, her lips- 

Er, that signified my time to leave. 

Or that entire spying hooha would have been weird for an entirely different reason.  
>|\

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
